He Loves Me, He loves you not
by HeartForSoul
Summary: Four girls start a bet on guys. Learning a guy's feelings, embarrassment, and falling in love. Are they prepared? Will anyone find out? LBxRW PPxCD PPxDM GWxHP HGxAP Follow the girls through their guy troubles and find out who is the right one for them.
1. The Bet

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

**The Bet: Chapter 1**

On a dark, stormy night four girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room around a long, oak coffee table. You could easily see the differences in between the pairs of girls. While the first pair sat gossiping away, the other girls were studying hard for exams they were going to have the next day.

Lavender and Parvati were completely unaware of the other two because they were busy filling their heads with the latest gossip.

The other girls, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, looked from across the table and rolled their eyes. They knew those girls were about the biggest gossips in Hogwarts. Lavender, who had noticed the eye-rolling, stopped giggling making Parvati look up.

"You can roll your eyes all you want, but everyone knows you're just jealous because I get more guys then you two put together," Lavender scoffed.

Ginny burst, "Plenty of guys like me and 'Mione"-a nickname that Hermione chose over Hermy, which Ron picked- "We aren't vindictive prats! Speaking of, how's your mother?"

Hermione bit back a smile. Parvati held back Lavender, "I'm not my mother!"

Ginny leaned forward, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Lavender spat, "You would know, wouldn't you? Your mum is just-" Ginny pulled out her wand before Lavender could finish her insult, but Hermione stopped her.

"Gin, don't. She won't get in trouble if you make her go bald. You will." Ginny nodded while Lavender reached up to touch her hair, as if reassuring it was still there.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know why you say you get so many guys when I personally saw Justin and Ernie turn you down!" She was quick to add, "In the same day."

Lavender frowned, but Hermione looked at the giggling Parvati and said, "I have no idea why you're giggling. I saw that you were so desperate you asked out Malfoy."

"Ewww! Malfoy? Don't make me retch!" Ginny giggled, clutching her side at Parvati kissing a white haired ferret.

"I bet more guys like us than they like you!"

The words caused Ginny to stop laughing and smile mischievously. "Do you?" She asked, slowly. "What are you willing to bet?"

The girls were quiet before Parvati inhaled, excitedly. "I have an idea!" Parvati perked up, "Loser goes bald for a whole week, and no hats allowed.

Lavender frowned, and Ginny smiled. "You look worried Lavender. Afraid you're going to lose?"

Lavender smirked, "I won't even have to try."

"Great. So, it'll be me and 'Mione vs. you girls!"

"Hey!" Hermione stood, "Who said I was going to participate?"

Ginny frowned and whined, "You have to! Most guys to like a _pair_ wins, and honey you got it!"

Hermione blushed Gryffindor red while Lavender had on a look that said 'Oh yeah, sure.'

"Alright. I know where to go to get what we need," Ginny smirked. "We'll meet tomorrow. Midnight."


	2. First Guy

The Rules:Chapter 2

The next day Lavender and Parvati were eating in the Great Hall as a letter dropped in Lavenders pumpkin juice. "Your owl has bad aim," Parvati noted. Lavender shook her head, "That's not my owl." She picked up the letter and spelled it dry. There was one word written there.

Midnight

She showed it to Parvati who read it, looked at her, and she then followed her gaze to the end of the table where Hermione and Ginny sat. As if they felt eyes on them they turned around and notice Lavender and Parvati' s gazes. Ginny smirked but Hermione just sat there, watching them. Waiting.

Midnight came sooner then expected for all the girls. When the last person left Ginny ran up to her room to get the supplies for their "competition".

When she came back she was holding four small vials of potion. Lavender hesitated, "What are those?"It's called amour, haine, ou d'amitié for love, hate or friendship,"Hermione explained easily. Ginny nodded, "They can tell what a guy feels for you. _And_ they are kind of expensive so you guys owe me a galleon each. Hermione paid already." The girls said they would pay her tomorrow and Hermione went on. "You have to come in contact with the guys skin. It will only work on the opposite sex. The results of your potion will show up on papers upstairs." Parvati narrowed her eyes, "How do we know you won't cheat?" "You can't write on them, it's impossible." "Well touching the guy shouldn't be too hard,"Lavender smirked.

Hermione and Ginny made retching noises in the background of Parvati giggling. "So what are the categories that a guy can get?" Parvati asked. "It's on the list," Ginny pointed.

Love

Like

Love/Friendship

Friendship

Interested

Lust

Who are you?

Disgust

Hate

"The bet will last one week. Me and Ginny vs. you and Parvati." "Fine, but right now I'm going to bed!" Lavender whined. "Why? Need your beauty sleep?" Ginny smirked. "Oh, no telling anyone about this!" Hermione added while walking up the staircase. The girls nodded. Not a soul would know...or would they?

_The next morning..._

**Hermione's Point of View**

I woke up when the heat of the sun hit my face, and I decided to get up. I went over to the mirror to see what destruction had occurred over night, but I was surprised when I saw my hair was tame. I pulled it into a loose bun. It looked cute, and I was already excited how this Saturday would turn out.

Someone knocked on the door, and upon opening the door I found a fully dressed, made up Ginny smiling like the beautiful devil inside of her.

"I see your up!" Ginny said walking past with a makeup case in her hands. She turned to appraise me, "You did your hair! I love it!"

"It was basically like this when I woke up," I yawned. "Good! That's a very good sign!" She started digging in my trunk. "What are you doing?" "Looking for a kick ass outfit. It's Saturday. We get to wear whatever we want," she answered, her head still having disappeared into my trunk. I thought about pulling her, but I didn't want to break anything.

She stuck her head back out and pulled an outfit with her. It was a pair of dark blue, low rise jeans. It had a white halter top with lace at the bottom and a black jacket. She then turned around and picked up a pair of her converse. I didn't even bother to tell her the whole outfit would be too tight because I was sure to get the remark, _That's the whole point!_

**Ginny's Point of View**

When 'Mione came out she looked awesome, like always. I wish she would figure out she is pretty already! She started saying her shirt was too tight, but I ignored her. She likes to complain. "This will teach them not to mess with us," I smiled. She sighed and went to get the potion. The potion didn't taste too bad. It tasted like chocolate strawberries, but Hermione said it tasted like Devil's cake...whatever that is.

As we walked downstairs we saw Harry sitting there. He was reading a book and looking cute. _Wait, what?!?_ I felt my face flush and turned away from 'Mione's raised eyebrow.

Harry jumped from his seat. "You guys look great! We can go to Hogsmeade after breakfast, but right now I'm starving." "Let me get some money real quickly. I can't believe I forgot about Hogsmeade!" Hermione dashed upstairs to get her money.

**Hermione's Point of View**

After grabbing my money I made sure to get the papers to see our results so far. I looked at Lavender's and it said Ron-Like, interested, lust. I frowned. _I'll show him!_

Walking downstairs I saw Ginny and Harry looking at eachother and smiling. _Hmmm...._ They looked at me surprised and both blushed furiously. I smiled, "Oh please! Don't let me interrupt anything!" I walked past them towards the portrait and heard them following.

Harry walked on my left and I asked, "Where is Ron?" He shrugged, "He said something about meeting Lavender." I frowned. _Great!_ "Hello? 'Mione? Anyone home?" Harry snapped me out of my reverie. He touched my arm in concern. I immediately heard a heart beat. It beat twice and was silent. I looked around and everyone else acted as if they didn't hear it. Ginny looked at me questioningly and I pulled my ear. Ginny nodded slightly. Unfortunately Harry saw the whole exchange and asked what was going on. I just shrugged and we walked into the Great Hall.


	3. Truth or Dare begins

**If you decide to review saying this person, or that person isn't in the school...I DON'T CARE! P. S. Who should Hermione date??? I think it should be someone in her group, NOT Ron. I have decided everyone is alive, they are in 6th year, no Slughorn, and Voldemort is still here. Lupin is the defense teacher.**

**Hermione's Point of View**

Walking into the Great hall we saw that the house tables were gone. _What's going on?_ Dumbledore stood and the confused students were silent. He smiled, "Apparently house unity has not been going around as much as I would like, so all of the students are going to play a muggle game called truth or dare."

I groaned. Truth or dare with Slytherins! This is horrible!

Dumbledore ignored any protests. "The rules are on this board. Good bye." He walked out and the doors closed behind him.

"I'm leaving," Malfoy said. He grabbed the doorknob and jumped back. "The damn thing shocked me!" "Great." I groaned, "We can't get out of here until we play."

"Lets split into groups." Ginny suggested.

**General Point of View**

Apparently one of the rules was, _If you split into groups you must have at least eight of each house in one group. _Immediately everyone split into groups. This left Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Lavender, and Parvati for Gryffindor. They looked around and noticed the other houses.

It was Jay Turner, Cedric Diggory, Wayne Hopkins, James Carson, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Ernie MacMillan, and Kevin Whitby for Hufflepuff.

It was Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Eddie Carmichael, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Roger Davies, and Stewart Ackerly for Ravenclaw.

And last and least(To the Gryffindors) it was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey,Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Graham Pritchard.

They were all sitting in a circle when Hermione noticed the girls were extremely outnumbered. There was only six girls and there was twenty-seven guys. She was about to suggest they switch when she noticed the rules.

**If you choose to split into groups there must be eight people from each house.**

**When you are in groups you may not switch.**

**Use Veritaserum for truths.**

**If you refuse to do a dare you are banned from all Hogsmeade trips.**

**You must make your dares clear, or people will have the opportunity to find loop holes. **

**Dares may not have anything vulgar that would get you expelled. **

**Dares may not be dangerous to anyone, or anything.**

**All dares must take place in the Great hall. **

**You may not dare people from your own house. **

**If a dare involves two people they must be of the opposite sex.**

**You may not involve family members.**

**A person who had to tell a truth/do a dare will spin the bottle and truth/dare the next person.**

**Note:We may add rules as the game continues. Just know we are watching you all. If these rules are violated you will not be able to go to the Christmas ball coming up.**

Blaise spoke up, "Hey! Do you guys mind starting? I mean seriously! Are we going to sit here all day?" Blaise was well known around the school. He didn't judge anyone at all. He is pretty much known for saying, _'We're going to need to stick together in this war or we're going to fall apart.' _He was also seen many times snogging girls from different houses.

Ginny grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on Cedric. "I dare you to kiss Parkinson." Zacharias snorted. "You all right there Smith?" Cedric asked glaring. "Might want to take care of that cough. If it gets any worse you could die." Zacharias grimaced and no one blamed him. They had all seen what Cedric had done to Roger Davies when he was in a bad mood and Roger told him he lost his broom servicing kit.

He walked over to Pansy and pecked her on the lips. Pansy smirked, "Always knew you wanted me Diggory." "You wish Parkinson," he retorted. "Your loss," Pansy rolled her eyes and went back to clinging on Draco's arm.

Cedric spun the bottle successfully landing on Ginny. He smirked, "Payback time." Ginny frowned thinking, _I better not have to kiss one of my brothers._ Cedric smiled, "I dare you to do an impression of Snape."

Ginny frowned but stood up pulling out her wand. Cedric held up his hands, "It was just a dare. You don't have to hex me." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shes fixing her clothes." Ginny muttered some words under her breath and her clothes slowly lengthened and darkened. She turned her hair black and made it look oily and short. She then added a hooked nose. Everyone laughed.

"Quiet down class." Ginny began walking to the Slytherin side. (Excluding Blaise who was sitting suspiciously close to Parvati.) "Ah Mister Malfoy. You are in Slytherin and because I am in Slytherin house I must add extra points to your grade. What should I add them for? Ah! Twenty five thousand points to Slytherin for spelling your name right." She squinted at an imaginary paper. "Well...sort of." Everyone-even the Slytherins-laughed. She sneered. "Harry Potter. In my class? I'm surprised you could pass your O.W.L.'s since you have been missing so much class, so that you can save the school again." The Slytherins snickered.

"I think that is enough," Ginny said making her wardrobe change back to her previous one and changing her hair to her silky, red, and clean hair. She sat down and spun the bottle landing on Pansy. "Truth." Pansy said, not waiting to be asked. Hermione handed Pansy a bottle. "It's Truth or dare Veritaserum. It's so people don't take advantage of you under the serum and you can only answer one question." Pansy nodded.

"Have you ever had a crush on a Gryffindor?" "Yes." Pansy said simply ignoring everyone's shocked looks. "Who?" Ginny asked. Pansy smirked, "You can only ask one question." She spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione.

Pansy looked happy, as if she had wanted it to land on Hermione. "Well, well, well. It's Gryffindor's princess. Truth or dare?"

Hermione thought for a moment. If she picked truth she might ask her something embarrassing. If she picked dare...what would happen? She could make her do something embarrasing or dangerous. That was against the rules though. It was settled. She would pick...

"Dare," Hermione said confidently.

Pansy smirked. Had she been waiting for this? Hermione was freaking out. What could she have planned? It can't be anything horrible, can it?

Pansy smiled and said, "I dare you to kiss every boy in the group."

**A:N/ There it is! I hope you like it! I'm not posting the next until you tell me who Hermione should date!!!**


	4. Ending this interesting game

**A:N/I got a bunch of reviews saying Cedric or Draco. I personally think I want to save Cedric for someone else, but that doesn't mean I will give Hermione to Draco. I'm going to take some advice from AvidReader 09...I think?...and I'm going to let Hermione "play the field" until I get a few more reviews on this. Sorry to those Ron/Hermione shippers, but because I don't want to disappoint my readers I promise, no INTENTIONAL Ron-bashing because I sometimes have a tendency to do so. Hope you like this chapter. It's mainly going to be Truth-or-Dare til the end. Remember R&R! Thanks,**

**And remember, just because I write something doesn't mean I don't have the power to change it. **

**HeartForSoul**

**Previously on: He Loves Me, He Loves You Not**..._**Pansy smiled and said, "I dare you to kiss every boy in the group."**_

We could all imagine what we think Hermione's face looked like. We could practically picture her jaw dropping and her eyes widening making her look like a fish. We can hear her stuttering that she didn't really need to do this. What will surprise you most is that Hermione didn't do any of this. Her jaw clenched and she bit her tongue. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Her eyes blazed a bit but Pansy didn't see this or didn't care. Pansy held out her hand and gestured to the boys, a few who looked anxious.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. She decided to go in a certain order. Hufflepuffs, then Ravenclaws, then Gryffindors, and finally Slytherins. She knew at least one would make a sarcastic comment after kissing them. Can't wait, she thought sarcastically. She smiled at the Hufflepuff guys and a couple smiled back. She bent down and pecked Kevin Whitby on the lips. That's when she heard it. The heartbeat! Maybe Pansy did help her out...

She shrugged and did the same to Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, and Ernie MacMillan. Three more heartbeats. When she knelt to peck James on the lips he grabbed her shoulders holding her there. She pulled back and he smirked. What the hell was that? She thought. She furrowed her brows. Everyone else seemed as perplexed as Hermione excluding a couple of the Hufflepuffs.

The next three kisses were normal and she was pretty glad. She was surprised James kissed her back. He was hot but she was just wondering what the heck was up with him.

Ravenclaws were next and she couldn't help but think, Oh crap. I'm about to kiss Ginny's ex. She slapped herself mentally and walked to the Ravenclaw side. At least Michael Corner wasn't a bad kisser. Nothing weird went on with the Ravenclaws. She didn't hear complaints but did hear plenty of heartbeats.

Who is next? She thought to herself. Gryffindors...I have to kiss Harry and Ron! Ew! This is SO going to be like kissing my brothers. She decided to quickly get it over with and pecked both Harry and Ron in less then 10 seconds. The heartbeats nearly blended together. She walked over to Fred and George who were giggling like idiots, but when they saw her they stopped and stood like soldiers. George, who she knew was George because of the fact that his left eye had green specks in them and the right didn't, walked up to her.

He smiled and grabbed her and dipped her as if they were dancing and kissed her as passionately as possible without tongue. He then pulled her back up as if nothing happened and handed her over to Fred who did the exact same thing.

Both Weasley twins hi-fived and sat down again grinning like idiots. Hermione stood stock still until Ginny got up, nudged her awake, and sat back down again. She shook her head and walked over to the Slytherins and stood there awkwardly.

She was thankfully rescued by Blaise who got up and stood in front of her. She smiled gratefully and gave a short kiss. He smirked, waggled his eyebrows, and sat back down.

She grimaced when she realized who she had to kiss next...Crabbe and Goyle. She did the same thing she did with Harry and Ron. Afterwords she turned around and fake gagged towards the Gryffindors. They all laughed.

Adrian spoke up, "Not that I don't mind staring at your arse, could you continue?" Hermione looked at him weird. She looked at her outfit and remembered. Ginny had dressed her up.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to Theo. When she bent down to kiss Theo, just as their lips met, an electric shock went through their lips. Like static. She mumbled an apology and backed up. She walked over and quickly kissed Graham as well.

She walked over to Adrian who was smirking. "What's that look for Pucey?" She asked him suspiciously.

His smirk grew, "I don't know what your talking about Granger."

She rolled her eyes and decided to kiss the dreaded Draco. She walked over to him and heard him whine to Pansy, "Why did you have to make _me_ kiss Granger?" Pansy just shrugged and looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco and bent down but just as she was going to kiss him she heard him whisper, "Mudblood." She immediately stopped. She looked at him and smiled. He frowned. She stopped smiling and punched him in the face.

"Oh Merlin! What the fuck was that for?" Draco whined.

Pansy hit him on the head, "Language."

"Merlin you hit hard."

"Oh sorry," Hermione said as if talking to a baby, "Let me kiss it all better." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him and let go. He toppled to the ground. Everyone laughed excluding Vincent (Crabbe), Greg (Goyle), and Graham (Pritchard). Yes, Pansy laughed too.

She was about to walk away after the heartbeats when she heard, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I don't think I've ever been forgotten so quickly." She turned to face a smirking Adrian. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Hold on," He held up his hand whispered something to Graham, and said, "Okay. Continue."

The funny thing was that no one saw Graham pull out his wand. She walked towards him, kissed him quickly, and pulled back...at least she tried to. She pulled back but Adrian's face followed. She screamed..er..tried to. The Gryffindors got up to see the problem. They pulled Hermione and it didn't work. They pulled Adrian and it still didn't work. Fred cast a spell finding charm and realized it had a sticking charm which they quickly undid.

Hermione pulled back as fast as possible, "PUCEY!"

"Look, shes already screaming my name, and all we did was kiss." He waggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

"I'll kill you," Hermione got out her wand.

"No need to be so rash Hermione," Blaise got up and jumped between them. "Listen. I know what he did was _wrong_, _inexcusable_, and _horribly_ un-gentleman like of him. Cut the guy some slack. You look radiant today and he's just getting a bit more of what he can't have. Isn't that right Adrian?" Adrian scowled, but nodded.

Blaise gently led Hermione back to her seat. "There," He sat her down, "You're fine. Breathe."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Blaise."

"No problem, I have to deal with Slytherins all the time." They laughed and got back to the game.

A new rule appeared on the board.

** must answer one truth and do one dare and you are out of the game. You may leave when everyone in your group has done so. If the bottle lands on you and you have done your turns you may skip or choose to do the truth/dare. Just know that when you decide you may not back out once you hear the dare/truth.**

That rule meant that Hermione, Ginny, and Cedric had: One truth and no dares. Pansy: One dare and no truth.

Everyone else:One truth and one dare.

Hermione spun the bottle landing on Fred, he picked truth.

"Not dare?" Hermione asked surprised.

He shrugged, "I have to pick truth anyways.

"Is there anyone in school who you were afraid might prank you?"

Fred grinned, "Yeah. You, actually. We were afraid after so many pranks that we pulled you'd pull one on us and with your bloody brain being a prankster the world is doomed."

Hermione smiled in triumph.

Fred spun and landed on Graham Pritchard. Truth. "Whats the one question you don't want anyone asking?"

Graham blushed, "I don't want anyone asking what my most embarrassing moment in a truth or dare game." Everyone grinned, they would definitely be asking him that sooner or later.

Graham spun, and got Roger Davies. Dare. "I dare you to go without pants until everyone has done at least one truth. Roger blushed and took off his pants, setting them aside for later.

He quickly spun. The bottle landed on Cedric. "Truth this time." Roger looked thoughtful, "If you had to make out with a guy in this circle who would it be?" Everyone snickered.

"Um, probably... um... uh... maybe James?"

James snickered, "Sorry Davies, looks like he doesn't return your love." A conjured pillow then got thrown in James' face.

Cedric spun and landed on Parvati. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to trade shirts with Malfoy." Everyone laughed, even the Slytherins. Parvati walked over to Draco in her pink shirt that said, 'I only date bad boys'. She tapped her shirt with her wand, then Draco's. She now wore his white button-down and he wore her shirt. She shrugged and sat down.

The game continued with many truths and dares. This included Crabbe and Lavender being dared to kiss each other. (They counted it as a dare for both because it was such a disgusting sight.)

Draco confessed he had a secret addiction to muggle Ramen noodles.

George was dared to sing I'm a little teapot and do the dance using only his legs. It was an interesting sight. It was so funny they dared Fred to do the same thing so that they could see it again.

Harry told everyone who he liked most in his muggle house. (Dudley because he's too fat to chase me.)

Ron was dared to eat a piece of his shirt. (nearly threw it back up.)

Goyle told everyone he had never had a first kiss. When he was landed on again he had to kiss Ginny.

Michael confessed he had three teddy bears in his trunk and he had named them all.

Justin confessed the only reason he liked to eat Hogwarts food was because his parents were vegan. Otherwise, he thought it tasted too strange.

Pansy was dared to french kiss Michael Corner and it seemed _he _wasn't complaining.

Kevin Whitby was dared to gel his hair, which he had bragged was nothing but natural.

Cedric was landed on again and after picking truth everyone found out he was not a virgin. This truth seemed to be very popular and found out the following results...

Virgin:Justin, Stephen, Eddie, Stewart, Roger, Wayne, Zacharias, Crabbe, Goyle, Parvati, Terry, Kevin E., and Anthony

Not virgin:Fred, George, Adrian, Theo, Kevin W., Michael Corner, James, Jay, Pansy, Blaise, Lavender, and Hermione

"You're not a virgin?" James Carson blurted.

"I could have sworn I just answered that question." Hermione said. Hermione turned around when she heard money jingle.

Adrian was getting several galleons from Blaise. "I thought you were a virgin!" Blaise whined.

"Okay could my virginity not be the topic?" A few more grumbles from Blaise and Hermione spun the bottle...so continues the game.

Because almost everyone had been asked the virgin question only a couple were truths.

When the bottle landed on Ginny Hermione asked how long Ginny had liked the boy she liked right now.

Ginny smiled because she knew Hermione had figured it out. "Since third year." Everyone else was out of the loop and Harry was a bit moodier after that.

Michael was dared to eat a handful of hair. The exact words when given it were, "Just don't ask me what animal I conjured it from." His jaw dropped, and so began the slow descent of hair down his throat. Hermione conjured him a large glass of water.

Stephen was dared to lick the inside of Terry's shoe and then spit in it. Terry was dared to walk in the shoe without a drying charm.

Kevin E. and Kevin W. were both supposed to do impressions of each other which was pretty funny because Kevin W. was a clean freak and Kevin E. was NOT.

"Oh why don't I just throw my shoes in any random place around the room?"

"No you wouldn't want to do that! It would cause germs! Oh my gosh! Is that a drop of water on the counter?"

"I'm nasty!"

"I'm a clean-freak."

"I use washcloths as my mops and don't bother to wring it out."

"I'm so clean I think it's dirty to date outside of your species, so I'M GAY!"

Kevin Whitby just stared, horrified, until, "How did you know?"

They both sat down and an awkward silence gathered around the group until Blaise reached out and tapped the bottle.

It landed on Harry. He was dared (by Lavender) to put make up over his (big, ugly) scar until the end of the game.

Ron confessed to once eating a sweet of Fred and George's that made any clothes he wore disappear for a month. He had to have the twins bring him food.

Ginny told everyone that if she had to kiss any girl in the group she'd kiss Hermione because she couldn't stand the thought of lip locking someone with _that _much lipstick on.  
Ginny felt bad for Parvati so she dared Draco to kiss her.

Eddie was dared to give his version of a lap dance on a doll. It entertained them all very much. He had not _ever_ seen a lap dance, only heard of them. He stood on the doll's lap and did a sort of improvised dance.

Justin and Zacharias were both dared to kiss Ginny.

Anthony was dared to lick everyone's foot, except the darer who happened to be Theo. Many people conjured napkins afterwords except for Anthony who conjured an acid pop.

Stewart was dared to eat a (conjured) burrito after someone spat in it.

James was dared to shave his legs. (He shaved as if he'd been doing it for several years.)

Wayne was dared to rub lotion on James' newly shaven legs.

Graham was dared to jump rope, with his pants sewn together, until he got to ten. (It took him ten minutes.)

Jay was dared to put an extension charm on his tongue and clean his feet using his tongue only.

Theo, who was keeping score of truths and dares, was second to last one. He was dared to dance a ballet without his shirt. (Courtesy of Parvati.) Let's just say when he was done, everyone was wondering how he knew Swan Lake so well.

Blaise was last. He was dared to do an impression of Dumbledore to end their game. Blaise smirked and lengthed his hair turning it silver. He then made his skin pale, added spectacles and a top, and finally long flowing robes. "If the time should come when you need to pick between lemon drops and ice mice. Choose carefully, but remember, the answer will always be...lemon drops. Now before I finish this speech, I'd like to say because I'm Professor Blumbleblore, I rock. Now I am allowed to say, let's get the hell out of here."

Everyone applauded Blaise and he bowed quickly re-Blaising himself. Everyone gathered around each other. Hermione was walking aimlessly with her fellow Gryffindors. She was lost in thought about a certain guy...


	5. Reading the Lists part 1

**A:N/Is it true? Are you updating again? YES! I am. I mainly took that time to update other stories I am writing. Go look! :D Thanks for waiting! I have decided Hermione belongs with either Blaise, Adrian, or one of the twins. Let me know in a review.**

**HeartForSoul**

"That truth or dare game was wild!" Ginny said. "I hate to say it, but playing with the other houses was kind of fun!"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah it was. So you've liked him since third year?"

"Yes," Ginny smiled. "The whole Malfoy hippogriff thing sorted my priorities. Man, if I was a lesbo or something I'd pick you. Slapping Malfoy was the best thing that happened that year."

"Agreed," Hermione grinned.

"Mudblood!" A voice called behind her.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Hermione whispered to Ginny, who giggled. "What, ferret? I have something to do that's more important then talking to you, such as watching paint dry." Hermione looked at everyone behind Malfoy. Pansy, Adrian, Graham, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Can't go anywhere alone?" Ginny asked, smirking. She had also noticed his company.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, uninterestedly.

"I want you and your mudblood germs away from the Slytherins."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was a dare ferret. As if I'd ever touch you otherwise. Unless I was hitting you of course." She smirked when he backed up a bit.

"Just stay away from us."

Hermione smiled and took out her wand. "Ya know. I learned a few spells from Moody over the summer. Maybe I ought to teach this ferret how to behave Ginny."

Ginny smirked. "I think you ought to."

Malfoy gulped audibly and backed away before he turned around and took off running. The rest of the Slytherins just kind of stood there.

"You guys can go. No one is holding you here." Hermione put her wand away and started to walk away with Ginny.

"Why are you being nice?" Adrian burst.

She turned back. "You didn't do anything."

She shrugged and walked away before she heard someone hiss, "Say it!" She turned back and heard murmured thanks yous.

She was a bit surprised. "Why are you being nice to me? I'm a muggleborn, remember?"

"Blaise got to them," Pansy smiled.

Hermione was more then surprised. She looked at Ginny and knew she was thinking the same thing. 'Pansy can smile?'

Ginny decided to test the waters and compliment Pansy. "You know Parkinson, you're a lot better looking when you're not sneering."

Pansy's smile brightened up even more and then her face went cautious. "Why would you compliment a Slytherin? Lying isn't appreciated."

"I'm not lying," Ginny said, sincerity in her eyes.

"Oh...well...thanks I guess." Pansy muttered.

The boys watched the whole exchange in awe. A Gryffindor compliments a Slytherin that they supposedly hated?

"So..." Adrian said, trying to break the ice that seemed to have swarmed around them. "I think we should start over. We've just met. I'm Adrian Pucey."

He held out a hand in Ginny's direction, probably still wary of Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione and they shared a look. Were they really doing this? Ginny looked at his hand, as if she could see if there was any sticking charm. She shook his hand and was a bit surprised when they let go with ease.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, but smiled.  
Adrian did the same to Hermione. She smiled, "Hermione Granger." When their hands hit she heard a heartbeat. Something was wrong. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You alright Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered a bit confused.

Pansy shrugged and walked up. "Pansy Parkinson, but I like to be called Pans." She shook Hermione and Ginny's hands and stepped back.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Graham did the same thing introducing themselves by first name. Hermione smiled even though she was weirded out. All of their heartbeats had changed.

"So...what are we now?" Pansy asked everyone.

They shrugged.

Ginny spoke up, "Aquaintances."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After all, they _had _ just met each other. They stood awkwardly before Hermione mentioned they had to be somewhere and her and Ginny exited the bubble of silence.

"That moment will go down in history," Ginny muttered. She took a journal out of her bag and recorded the events. She had been recording everything important all week. She even recorded the whole truth or dare game and any information they might need.

"Come on, Lavender and Parvati will be here soon." Hermione muttered grabbing the lists. She closed her eyes. They weren't allowed to look yet. They had set up a meeting with the other girls and told them that they'd take a look at the lists.  
Lavender and Parvati looked around when they walked in, as if expecting the meeting to be a trap.

"You going to sit down?" Hermione asked amused at their behavior. They nodded and sat down.

"Alright. Lavender you're first."

**Lavender Brown**

_**Ron Weasley-Like, Interested, Lust, Friendship**_

_**Vincent Crabbe-Who are you?**_

Hermione and Ginny laughed at that one.

_**Draco Malfoy-Interested, who are you?**_

Once again, Hermione and Ginny laughed at that one. "He's interested, but doesn't know who you are?"

Even Parvati giggled a little.

_**Albus Dumbledore-Love/Friendship**_

Nearly all the girls went pale. They didn't know teachers counted.

"Ew!" Lavender said, "I really hope no teacher likes any of us."

They all grimaced at the thought of Flitwick and Snape.

_**Anthony Goldstein-Disgusted**_

Lavender frowned and Hermione felt bad so she said, "Probably when he had to lick your foot."

_**Michael Corner-Like, interested, lust**_

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Even if you are interested I wouldn't suggest it."

"Last one," Hermione muttered.

_**Harry Potter-Friendship**_

"Alright. Parvati your turn." Hermione passed Parvati a sheet and she started reading.

**Parvati Patil**

_**Ron Weasley-Lust, interested**_

"Ron's a pig," they all muttered, laughing as they said the words in synch.

_**Harry Potter-Friendship**_

_**Draco Malfoy-Who are you, lust, like**_

"He probably didn't know because of the twin thing." Parvati frowned.

"At least you have a valid reason," Ginny smirked at Lavender.

"And he likes you?" Hermione murmured, surprised.

Parvati blushed.

Ginny smiled. "Interesting."

"Last one," Parvati muttered.

_**Anthony Goldstein-Lust, interested, like**_

"EW! That guy is sick!" Parvati grimaced. "The only time I have ever touched him was when he was licking my foot!"

**A:N/Wouldn't that freak you out to the core? Gross...Hermione and Ginny's list are up next. I really think I'm going to put Hermione and a Weasley twin or Pucey. I can't update until I decide! Thanks for reading!**

**HeartForSoul**


	6. Reading the Lists part 2

**A:N/Hey! I'm back! This is basically a small chapter because it's reading Ginny and Hermione's list. Hermione will read hers last because she has the most people on it. I'm starting to think maybe Theo? Let me know. **

**HeartForSoul**

"Alright Ginny, now that you've made fun of us, it's your turn." Lavender said. Ginny picked up the list and began to read.

**Ginevra Weasley**

**Harry Potter-Like, Love**/**Friendship, Interested, Lust**

Lavender and Parvati's eyes opened widely and their mouths split into matching grins, until Hermione said, "Nothing found out in here, leaves this room." They frowned simultaneously and huffed, waiting for Ginny to continue reading.

**Fred Weasley-Love/Friendship**

All of the girls grimaced, imagining something such as like or interested to pop up beside Ginny's brothers' names.

**Anthony Goldstein-Interested, Friendship**

All of the girls grimaced again, remembering Parvati's words.

**Justin Finch-Fletchley-Friendship**

The girls nodded in approval. At least one guy at their school wasn't a pig.

**Zacharias Smith-Interested, Friendship, Lust**

"One more," Ginny muttered looking at her uninteresting list.

**Draco Malfoy-Interested**

"In a weasel?" Ginny said, almost gleefully. "This is pure gold right here." She held up the paper with the names. The girls laughed. "Alright 'Mione, your turn." Ginny said, getting up and bouncing on the bed. The news she'd just received was excellent. It was, indeed, pure gold.

"Alright, but only if you sit down." Ginny sat down immediately. She really wanted to know what was on Hermione's list.

**Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter-Love/Friendship**

The girls nodded.

**Kevin Whitby-Disgust, Friendship**

"Well, he's gay. That's not much to go on." Ginny said, supportively.

**Justin Finch-Fletchley-Like, Friendship, Interested**

Lavender grumbled something about putting a finch where the sun don't shine, but Hermione ignored her and continued to read.

**Zacharias Smith-Friendship, Lust, Interested**

Ginny snorted. "That boy is such a pig!"

**Ernie Macmillan-Friendship, Interested**

"Look at all these guys interested in you!" Ginny said, smiling. "You would've gotten more, if you had the same dare." Hermione pointed out.

"No, I wouldn't." Ginny said, shaking her head. "Continue."

**James Carson-Interested, Lust, Like**

"That boy was all over you!" Lavender pointed out.

Parvati nodded. "He's not a bad looker at all."

It seemed strange that the girls were having a sort of peace moment, reading the lists.

**Cedric Diggory-Like, Friendship, Interested**

"Even bloody Cedric _Diggory_ wants you!" Ginny said, smiling brighter then her usual smiles.

"I could never do that! He only goes for the smart ones." Hermione opened her mouth to tell her she _was _smart, but Ginny seemed to get the message telepathically and waved it away so she could continue reading the list.

**Jay Turner-Friendship**

**Wayne Hopkins-Friendship**

"You notice how all the decent guys are in Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked Hermione. She nodded.

**Michael Corner-Lust**

Ginny rolled her eyes.

**Stephen Cornfoot-Friendship**

"Looks like we've got a decent Ravenclaw," Parvati pointed out.

**Eddie Carmichael-Friendship**

**Terry Boot-Lust**

The girls all rolled their eyes simultaneously. If Terry Boot _hadn't_ gotten lust beside his name they'd be surprised. He was a pretty big player.

**Kevin Entwhistle-Friendship**

"He's a slob, I wouldn't go out with him until he cleaned up a bit." Ginny said grimacing. The other girls nodded their heads.

**Anthony Goldstein-Friendship, lust**

The girls grimaced once again.

**Roger Davies-Like, Interested**

**Stewart Ackerly-Like, Friendship**

"Nice catch, he's a cute one." Ginny pointed out.

The other girls grudgingly nodded.

**Ron Weasley-Love/Friendship, **

The girls stayed quiet a moment, not really knowing what to say. Ron was interested in Parvati and Lavender, but not Hermione?

"Who is next?" Parvati asked, trying to get her attention focused.

Hermione looked at the papers and her eyes widened.

**Fred Weasley-Love/Friendship, Like, Interested, Lust**

"_Fred_ likes you?" Ginny asked looking at the sheet with wide eyes, as if she was sure it had made something up.

"I don't know.." Hermione muttered. "Um...apparently."

**George Weasley-Love/Friendship, Lust**

"Jeez, my brothers are weird!" Ginny said, opening her eyes, after closing them to rid herself of the image of Hermione kissing Fred or George.

**Blaise Zabini-Lust, Friendship, Interested**

"Now that Zabini is one fine body of a man." Lavender said grinning.

Parvati looked like she was daydreaming about it.

Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"And he's Italian," Parvati sighed.

**Vincent Crabbe-Who are you? **

**Gregory Goyle-Who are you?**

They all laughed. _They were too forgetful._

**Theodore Nott-Interested, Lust, Friendship**

"A bit skinny, but otherwise alright." Ginny said, nodding approvingly.

**Graham Pritchard-Interested**

**Draco Malfoy-Lust, Interested, like**

"WHAT?" All four girls shouted at the paper. It _had_ to be lying. It had to be. Draco Malfoy hates Hermione Granger. It was as simple as that.

**Adrian Pucey-Lust, Interested, _Friendship_**

Ginny looked at the words, "Why is friendship in italics?"

Hermione shrugged.

They looked at each other and then realized it was because of what happened in the hallway. "I must have imagined it." Ginny said, looking over to Lavender and Parvati, who were looking confused.

"That game was a lot of fun, I must say," Hermione said, putting the lists away and lying down in bed.

They all agreed.

"Good night guys."

"'Night." Three other girls whispered.

Hermione stayed awake thinking, _I can't believe he likes me!_


	7. She is seeing things

**A:N/ Alright, I'm back. The vote is favored for Pucey. :) So that is who she will be with. :) Alright, hope you like it.**

**HeartForSoul**

The girls were refreshed after waking up. Once again Ginny had picked out Hermione's outfit. It was a Sunday so once again they got the choice to wear whatever they wanted.

Ginny had given her a pair of dark, blue jeans to borrow. She was also wearing a shirt that said, _I Love London Boys_, and a rose necklace with a chain that reached to her belly button. All of these things were things Hermione never would wear without a bit of help.

The girls went downstairs and out of the common room to the Great Hall. When they walked in a many people looked up. Several looked back down, but a few heads stayed up. Hermione and Ginny focused on the ones at the Slytherin table. It was Adrian, Pansy, and Draco.

They nodded to Adrian and Pansy but ignored Malfoy. They sat around a couple of the guys that weren't in the truth or dare game. Seamus, Dean, and Neville all gave them a couple more heartbeats and they felt a bit accomplished.

It was obvious Lavender and Parvati were trying to do the same thing, having sat one seat away. Lavender kept telling Seamus to pass her things, but whenever she tried to touch his hand it was moved.

Hermione and Ginny giggled a bit at the sight. Eventually the girls got bored, so they went out to the lake to search for a couple more guys.

"You notice how we've only been touching the Gryffindors?" Ginny asked Hermione as they did their boy search.

"Yeah. We need to get some of the other houses involved, or eventually Lavender and Parvati will catch up." Hermione said, nodding.

"To me maybe, you don't have much to worry about. I'm really glad Pansy dared you to do that or we might be tied." Ginny said.

"You better be." A voice behind them said. They spun around and there stood Pansy in all her glory.

"Oh! Uh...hi Pansy. Er...Pans." Ginny muttered.

"Hi," Pansy smirked. "I heard my name mentioned..."

"Oh! Uh...we were just..." Hermione looked to Ginny for help.  
"Talking about our little encounter in the hallway of course!" Ginny said suddenly. She said it so fast she wasn't sure Pansy had caught it all.

"Of course you were. So you weren't talking about the dares?" Pansy asked.

Ginny hadn't thought of that. "Uh..no."

"Or something mean?"

"No."

"Or your bet?"

"No."

"Okay," Pansy shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hermione called, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes?" Pansy asked, innocently.

"What bet?" Ginny said, realizing what Hermione had. How had Pansy known about _that_?

"I mentioned a bet?" Pansy said, acting surprised, but unable to hide the smirk forming on her face.

"How did you figure it out?" Hermione asked, cutting to the chase. Pansy knew so there was no point in hiding it. She had a suspicious look on her face, but Hermione couldn't tell if it was because she was going to use it against them, or because she had something _she_ was hiding too.

"I can't reveal my sources," Pansy said, her face serious. "It's...you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us," Ginny said, exasperated. "There isn't much we haven't heard about."

Pansy bit her lip and looked around. "We need to go somewhere more...private. I don't want anyone to overhear our conversation."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, but followed her to the Slytherin common room.

They stood in the dungeons looking around. "This way." Pansy knocked on a wall.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"Just this passageway by the common room. It's private. Only a couple of other people know about it." Pansy muttered.

Hermione looked around. They were being lead down a narrow corridor, squishing them together and vaguely reminding her of the shrieking shack.

After what seemed forever they were lead to a small room, that was made for probably one or two people.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked, brushing her fingers along some empty shelves to the right of the room.

"It's like a hideout for the girls of Slytherin. All the other houses have one. I just happened to find ours." Pansy muttered. "Like...a shelter. If you need one..." she shrugged. She took a seat on the large, comfy looking couch.

Hermione sat across from her and Ginny sat on the arm of Hermione's chair so she could look at Pansy.

"So...how do you know about the bey?" Hermione asked, assuming they were safe. She was apparently right, considering Pansy answered.

"As I said, I don't think you'll believe me. Either of you. It's going to take some pretty good convincing. I just want you to both know, it's not because any of the Slytherins spied on you." Pansy said, looking both in the eye. One at a time.

"Do any of the other Slytherins know?" Hermione asked, a bit concerned. They could make Lavender and Parvati win just to watch them suffer! Although she doubted they could trick the potion...

"No, your secret is safe with me. I swear. I'm not telling anyone." Pansy smiled. Ginny and Hermione were right. It did make her look a lot prettier.

"That's great and all, but could you tell us how you know?" Ginny asked.

"Okay. I doubt Hermione will believe me more than you Ginny." Pansy took a deep breath and looked first at Ginny, then Hermione.

"I'm a seer."

There was a small silence in the room, and then Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing. "Yeah...right." Ginny said.

"I'm serious." Pansy said, her face straight.

Ginny studied for her features for a minute. There was sincerity in her eyes. She didn't even look like she was about to laugh or something. Then Ginny said, "I believe you."

"What?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"It makes sense. She is telling the truth. I don't even need veritaserum to tell that!" Ginny said.

Pansy smiled at Ginny, relieved. Now she just had to make Hermione see the truth.

"Listen, I'm not a fraud Hermione. I usually only see things that will change the future dramatically. I don't even know _why_ I saw this. I just did."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not going to drastically change anything...unless Diggory gets a potion and realizes that every girl in Hogwarts likes him and he jumps off the Astronomy tower in fright."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Pansy muttered. "So you believe me?"

"Until I see different, I suppose so." Hermione shrugged.

"Good, so can I help you out?" Pansy smirked.

"You want to help us out?" Ginny grinned. "We could get some Slytherins!"

"Exactly. Now, how has your little...bet...been going?" Pansy asked.

"Well, more guys have touched us, and when we left they seemed to be avoiding them." Ginny shrugged, then she frowned as Pansy shook her head.

"Those girls were working magic back there." Pansy sighed. "They got at least eight Gryffindors."

"We need a new word for touch," Hermione said. "I don't like the fact that we keep saying this person touched me and this person did too. It sounds weird."

"What should our word be?" Ginny asked.

"How about sha-zam?" Pansy grinned, wriggling her eyebrows.

"How about gave me a letter?" Hermione suggested, ignoring Pansy's comment.

"I kinda like sha zam." Ginny muttered smiling at Pansy. She grinned at Hermione. "Writing a letter it is."

"Good." Hermione nodded.

"You should go for more than Gryffindors." Pansy muttered. "Go for Hufflepuffs. Anyone who isn't on your list of course."

"Yeah, definitely." Ginny nodded.

"You know...there is a dance coming up." Pansy smiled.

"There is?" Ginny and Hermione asked, shocked they didn't know.

Pansy grinned. "There will be."

**A:N/ If I don't update with a real chapter in less then a month feel free to curse me out. Please do so. I feel horrible. It told me I updated this, but it lied. It said I updated with author notes...yeah...so...I won't do that. I hope you like this chapter. It's a lot more Pansy involved. She will get involved more now and so will some guys. You'll also get to see some of Lavender and Parvati. :)**

**R&R! **

**HeartForSoul**


	8. That was close

**A:N/Hey guys! I just read the chapter I wrote, previous to this one and I think I like it! I'm not really sure how I'm doing this so far but we're going to see, huh? Alrighty, Ready and Reviewy! Tanks! :D**

**HeartForSoul**

Pansy's confession had blown the girls' mind. Hermione and Ginny had had long conversations about how such a simple bet could change the future dramatically. Ginny suggested that Lavender would become unselfish, while Hermione was betting against that. Hermione considered that someone would overhear them talking and accuse them of being scarlet women because they had gotten so many 'letters' from all of these guys.

They had also talked about how they thought Pansy would get the headmaster to announce the dance. For him to even consider the idea. Ginny said she'd whine whenever he was around or she'd use a professor. Hermione guessed Dumbledore already knew all about her visions and she'd just tell him.

* * *

While Hermione and Ginny were guessing on what the future may entail Lavender and Parvati were trying to win. They had found a spell to make them invisible for twenty four hours and then they'd snuck into the boys' dorms. The boys were all due back from quidditch practice in less then a minute. Whether or not they played, they watched. They usually came up and just messed around, talking about the practice and who could use some work or if the other teams were as good as theirs.

Parvati and Lavender had decided to sit on a random bed and chat until they heard footsteps. When the sound came they both jumped up in fright. "They're here!" Lavender hissed.

Parvati shushed her. "Quiet! They'll hear you!"

More footsteps were approaching. The first head to appear around the corner was Seamus Finnegan. Lavender pouted. She had finally gotten his hand this morning, so she didn't need him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Seamus," Lavender said, smiling, "Could you pass me the eggs please?" _

_He looked over. "Oh...uh yeah. Sure." He shrugged and passed her the silver plate, missing her hand by millimeters._

_She looked to Parvati who shrugged. Parvati leaned over and asked Neville what his book was about. Now that Hermione and Ginny had left they were trying harder and sitting closer to the guys. "That's neat," Parvati said, looking impressed. Apparently is was about all the ways to get killed when you were dealing with magical plants. She leaned over. Just as he was about to turn the page she stopped his hand and heard a heartbeat. "Sorry," she grinned, just reading that one. Go ahead. _

_Lavender sighed. Why couldn't it be that easy for her? _

"_You okay Lavender?" Seamus asked, his eyebrows furrowed. _

_Lavender brightened up immediately. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Perfect Seamus," she said, letting it go. She smiled at Parvati and they shared a secret look while the boys next to them shared a confused one._

_Not far away, at the Slytherin table, Pansy was getting frustrated. Where did Hermione and Ginny go?! They were missing out on anyone because they had walked off! Sure, they got a few, but if these girls were playing it that way then they were screwed! There was no way either of them were going to win if these girls didn't stop being little..nevermind._

_She turned to Adrian and then to Malfoy saying, "I'm going. See you later." _

"_Where are you going?" Draco asked._

_She waved him off. "Just going to the dorms. Think I'll take a nap." She left the Great Hall and walked to the right, the dungeons. She peeked around the door and when both boys weren't looking she ran to the other side. She was going outside to get these two girls some help. _

_She couldn't believe she was going to tell two Gryffindors, she barely knew, her secret. She was insane! She walked along the grass, scouting for the Gryffindors as she thought to herself. Really, how is this going to change the future dramatically? Well...how? Unless some guy gets so jealous of these girls that they jump off the astronomy tower or drown themselves in the lake. Would that happen? Pansy decided to herself she'd see the witch that Ginny bought the potions from. How exactly did these things work?_

_Flashback Ends..._

Parvati however did, and she grinned at the chance. He slid onto his bed, looking to the door, where the others were coming in. Neville, Harry, Ron and the twins all entered. Parvati and Lavender grinned to themselves. It wasn't the twins dorms, so this was just a bonus.

Parvati moved to Seamus' side and lightly grazed his cheek. Seamus jumped up. "What was that?!" He shouted.

The guys all laughed. "Wow Seamus," Harry grinned. "You scream like a girl!"

Seamus grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry, missing. He grabbed one from the bed next to his and threw it again. This lead to two things. Neville fell off the bed, because he'd been sitting on the pillow, and Seamus missed again.

Lavender rushed over to Neville. This was her chance! She grabbed his hand and helped him up. He shouted in shock and it was so loud it covered the heartbeats she would've heard. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Neville shouted, surprising all of the other guys.

Fred and George grinned and said, "One of the ghosts is invisible and he's in here touching all of you." "Think it's the Grey Lady? Because if it is I'm free," Fred joked. He held out his hands. He got a pretty big shock when two hands touched his face. He jumped back. "What the bloody hell-"

"-was that about?" His twin asked, having just been touched by the same two hands.

Lavender and Parvati stifled giggles.

Dean was the only target left. All the guys had backed to the wall when the twins freaked out. Dean was making it easy for the girls. He had his hands out and was swatting at anything that came near him.

Parvati held out a hand so she might be able to touch him and leave but then he caught it. She was dragged near him, frightened. Lavender realized what was going on and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Dean,"she muttered. She stuck out a foot and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He dropped Parvati and went down on his knees. The girls raced to the door as the boys raced to Dean. They got out just in time.

Parvati looked to Lavender, or tried to considering they were both invisible. "I can't believe you just did that!" She cried.

"So you'd rather be in there and have him call out that he had the ghost! Now go get a potion so I can see who it is?" She asked, glaring where she heard the voice from. "Just be glad we got about four heartbeats," she laughed. "No matter the cost."

**A:N/ Poor Dean. R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	9. Altering the Future

**A:N/ So sorry for not updating! My mind went blank from summer fever and I was so busy with school BEFORE that so... I shouldn't make excuses. I'm sorry. Forgive me? Well, thanks for sticking with this one guys! :) Oh, and please send your prayers out to my aunt. She recently found out she's got breast cancer. :( **

**Thanks to everyone! R & R! **

**HeartForSoul**

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Hermione whined. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this!"

"Shut up Hermione!" Ginny groaned. "You've been whining for hours! It doesn't hurt that much!"

Another voice entered the scene, peeking around the door. "I hope you are both talking about something entirely unrelated to what I'm thinking." Pansy grinned. "Are you two ready yet? Lunch is about to start and I got Dumbledore to do something insane." She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"One second," Ginny murmured, doing something to Hermione's hair. "Her hair keeps falling into her left eye." She groaned as it fell again.

"Looks good," Pansy said, "Keep it there. Now come on! You'll never guess what I suggested to Dumbledore that he agreed with!" She whined, grabbing their wrists and started pulling them towards the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny sighed, walking with Pansy so she didn't have to drag them.

"What'd you get Dumbledore to do?" Hermione asked Pansy on their way.

"Create house unity," Pansy smirked and paused. "Wait, I can't be seen with you two because of part of my plan."

"What's part of your plan?" Ginny asked, suspicious.

"You'll see," Pansy said, skipping ahead of them.

"You know I'm still iffy about trusting her sometimes..." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Yeah, but hey, maybe we'll gain a friend and win this bet with her help. I still have no idea how this would change the future," Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"Hmmm..." Ginny said, thinking aloud. "Maybe Slytherin becomes nice?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, and I'll be fluent in dragon." She blew out of her mouth like a dragon would breath fire. She laughed. "I'm already learning."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed ahead. "Whatever our surprise is, lies behind those doors."

Hermione sighed and grabbed a hold of one of the big handles to the Great Hall. It creaked loudly, drawing everyone's attention as it opened.

"Well!" A gleeful, Dumbledore said. "More students! I had thought we'd had them all!"

Ginny grinned, realizing many of the male portion of the students' gazes were fixed on them. "Sorry Professor!" She called.

Hermione looked around. Everyone was lined up against the walls. They weren't sorted into houses, they were just there. There was another small change in the Great Hall. The four long tables that had held house flags above them were gone, along with the flags. Hermione and Ginny walked over to stand beside Harry and Ron.

"Now that everyone is here," Dumbledore said, smiling at Ginny and Hermione. "I have an important announcement to make."

"I had no idea," Ron whispered sarcastically.

"Something you'd like to add Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore smiled, amused.

Ron blushed. "Erm...no..." He ducked his face to hide from the other faces that were laughing.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "I have an important announcement to make. It also might come quicker without any interruptions." He smiled and looked around the room. "It has come to my attention that there has not been enough unity. Even a simple game could not bring you and your fellow students together. I am going to make a change. A change that will alter the future, you may say."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other apprehensively and then back to Dumbledore.

"Do not be frightened, for this change is a _very_ good one. It was given to me as an idea and I have decided to go through with it." He smiled and pulled out his wand. He waved it into the air and a huge banner, bearing the Hogwarts crest, appeared above where the tables had previously been. He continued to wave his wand and the crest changed shape. Instead of a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake there was a single animal. A phoenix. It said Hogwarts underneath it.

There was whispers all around the room. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed determined to stay there as everyone talked with their neighbors. Dumbledore called for quiet and when the room fell silent he asked a question to all of the students. "Who knows what I have just done?" He asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around for the student who would dare be the person to answer the question Dumbledore had just asked. Hermione and Ginny looked to Pansy, who was looking around as well. Finally, everyone heard an, "I will!" It went silent and a couple seventh years moved to reveal a shaking Dennis Creevey.

"Ah! Thank you Mr. Creevey. What do you think I have just done?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to the flag.

Dennis swallowed, looking around at the staring faces. He opened his mouth but he didn't say anything for several moments. When he finally managed to get the words out everyone was very surprised. "The houses have changed?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Very good Mr. Creevy." Everyone was stupefied. (The emotion, not the spell.) A change in houses?

"How, exactly, will you change them?" Hermione asked.

Some cleared their throat and everyone seemed pretty shocked to see that their heads of house had been standing by Dumbledore the whole time. Professor Sprout was the first to speak. "We, professors, have seen countless arguments in our classrooms. We have decided that everyone will be in one house. Hogwarts. Almost everything will be completely changed. We will, of course, represent the wonderful people who founded this school, but we will do it in a different way."

Mcgonagall nodded. "There will be quidditch teams and points given, but the points will be individual and the teams will be worked out in the future."

Snape sighed and stepped forward. The professors had obviously all been told to say something. "You will get new dorms. A boy dorm and a girl dorm. There will be one common room. It will, obviously, be larger than your previous common rooms." He stepped back.

Professor Flitwick hobbled forward. "Your things have all been put into your new rooms already." He smiled. "Professor Snape and I will show the boys to their rooms while Minerva-er...Professor Mcgonagall and Sprout will lead the girls to their rooms." He smiled. "We'll all meet at the new common room. Have a nice time!"

Hermione and Ginny gaped at each other. Pansy had obviously done it so that if they had one big common room then it'd be easy for them to get more heartbeats. They didn't know the bet would change this. This would definitely alter the future...just a bit.

**A:N/ Eh? So? What'd you think?**


	10. Dorms

**A:N/ Alright everybody! I'm back. Sorry I've made you wait so long to update this! It's kind of weird... I've been asked to start a new story which I said yes to and I know you'll hate me, but eh...sorry. Alright, well I hope you like this chapter. Remember, if you have any ideas for this fic, or any of my others, review or PM me, alright? Thanks guys! **

**HeartForSoul**

There wasn't a soul who'd complained about skipping breakfast. They were all wondering about what was going on. This was a huge change in the history of Hogwarts and there would probably be a new edition of the book now that everyone thought about it.

Most of the boys were wondering how quidditch teams would be worked out and all of the girls were wondering how their new roommates would be. Although there wasn't any doubt that the girls would be sharing a room with the other girls in their year. (Same for the guys). Hermione grimaced at the thought of Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. At least Ginny had Luna.

"We're doomed," Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "Doomed...doomed...doomed!"

"We aren't doomed...we're just...doomed," Hermione shook her head. Suddenly she was pushed into someone and she heard the sound of a sweet heartbeat.

"Watch it Granger," Pansy smirked, continuing to walk.

"Oy! Parkinson! What was that for?" Ginny called.

"You were in my way," she said, not turning.

Ginny looked to Hermione, who was now standing up. She looked to a guy and recognized him as someone who hadn't been 'written a letter' by the girls. She smiled and grabbed the guy's hand. "Hey! Thanks for catching my friend!" She smiled, letting it go.

He shrugged and continued to follow the other guys to their new dorm.

Ginny discretely hi-fived Hermione.

"Ya know," Hermione smirked, looking very un-like herself. "We should go to the boys' dorms. Just so we know where to go and we can stake out the place and touch...er...write a letter to any guy who walks by!"

Ginny grinned. "Perfect."

Hermione took out her wand and made Ginny's hair a less obvious color. They followed the guys, lingering behind the statues and knights as they tailed the large group.

The guys finally stopped on the fourth floor, standing in front of a portrait of some dead guy.

"Who is that?" Ginny whispered, pointing to the portrait.

"Charles Gorgio," Hermione whispered, "Supposedly he was a really pompous guy who made a magical mirror which talked and gave hints about the latest fashion, but you had to feed the mirror fashion magazines and things like that. If the mirror got too hungry it ate your clothes. Only the good looking ones though."

"Ew..." Ginny grimaced.

"Your password," Snape's voice came, ending the girls' conversation. "Is going to be 'acid pop' for it seems that your headmaster has taken a strange liking to them."

The portrait opened and the guys walked in while the portrait critiqued each of their outfits. The boys were quickly followed by Snape.

Ginny peeked out from behind the statue of the one armed knight and looked at the guys' room. "Well...where now? We followed them so we have no idea where the girls' common room is." She frowned.

"You there!" Someone called.

Ginny's eyes widened and she dove for cover behind the arm of the one armed knight.

"Wait! I can still see you!" The voice called.

"Charles Gorgio?" Hermione whispered.

"Why yes! It is me!" Charles' voice called, the boasting evident in his tone.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, raising her brows and walking over.

"I just wanted to say that your outfit is absolutely ravishing!" Charles smirked.

"Thank you?" Ginny murmured. "It's a shame portraits wouldn't work for the potion." She said to Hermione who was now standing beside Ginny.

"Yeah, or we'd be able to have another advantage against Lavender and Parvati." Hermione nodded.

"What is this potion you so speak of?" Charles asked the two.

Ginny looked to Hermione and back to the portrait. "Sorry, it's kind of a secret."

"I am excellent with secrets," Charles nodded, smirking.

"Well...what would it hurt Hermione? Who does he have to tell?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and shook her head. "No. He could easily tell the guys. It'd be too much of a risk to tell him."

Ginny sighed and looked to Charles. "You heard the girl. No offense or anything." She said.

The portrait waved it's hand at the girls, shooing them away. They stuck their tongues out at him and walked down the corridor, hoping to get lucky and stumble upon their fellow girls.

"Why didn't you two follow us?" Someone asked, grabbing the girls' arms and pulling the two down another corridor.  
"We were following the guys Pans!" Ginny groaned. "It's not like we meant to get lost." She pointed out.

"Where is the girls' dorms anyway?" Hermione asked as Pansy let go of the two.  
"Sixth floor behind a portrait of The Lady in Pink. Kind of sexist if you ask me," Pansy huffed.

Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"What's the password?" Ginny asked.

"Acid pops. Something about how Dumbledore likes 'em or something," Pansy shrugged, climbing a staircase with the girls following.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked. "When I bumped into you I put a tracker on you. It only lasts for a day so you don't have to worry about it anymore. I figured you two were bound to get into some trouble on the small walk we had to the dorms so I decided to kill two birds with one stone and give you a guy while making sure I had a way to follow you."

Hermione and Ginny nodded, quite impressed.

"Oh, and the other girls and I have thought about it. We've decided to call a truce with you girls. We figure if we're tolerant of each other than we won't have to make such a big deal about living together. Hey, we may even be friends." She smirked to the other two.

Ginny smiled. "Good. I don't really have anything against them but you never know what they have against me."

Hermione nodded. "It was really only the guys that I had any problems with. Although you three did once hang me upside down and pour coffee on my books."

"People change," Pansy murmured, "Although I'm sorry about that."

"You guys threw dung balloons at me," Ginny muttered.  
"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm sorry," Pansy grimaced.

"It's alright," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione nodded.  
"Besides, it's not like you two are entirely innocent. I once woke up with Gryffindor Rules, in red dye on the back of my hair." Pansy said, frowning.

"A few harmless quidditch pranks..." Ginny blushed.

"And that time I had all of the letters in my books rearranged so they spelt out strange words..."

"Not entirely my fault," Hermione smiled weakly.

"It's all behind us now, right?" Pansy asked.

The other two girls nodded eagerly. "How about we all have a sleepover as a sort of, getting to know each other thing?" Ginny suggested. "We'll have fattening snacks and boy stories," she smirked.

"Definitely something I'd be into," Pansy nodded.

"I agree. It'd be nice to be on good terms with the other girls and keep my books coffee free," Hermione nodded.

"Hey! I thought we were past that?" Pansy asked.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled."Good, because we're here," Pansy smirked at the two.

Hermione and Ginny took deep breaths. "Here we go."

Pansy smiled and looked at the portrait. "Acid pops."

**A:N/ Any ideas for this one?**


	11. New Friends

**A:N/Hey guys! I updated this one quicker than usual. I sort of need some ideas on this one because it likes to give me writer's block. Oh, and I'm starting high school soon, so I'll have to concentrate on school for a while, but I should get back to writing...  
Any tips on this fic, another fic, or even high school, let me know!**

**HeartForSoul**

Ginny and Hermione hadn't exactly known what to expect when they stepped into their new common room, but this was definitely not it. There was blue, yellow, and black everywhere. It looked like a high school football team had come and decorated everything in school colors.

"It looks like they favored the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in this situation," Ginny grimaced.  
"Wait until you see the rooms," another voice huffed. "It looks like someone threw up Christmas in there!"

The three girls turned to see, the slender, blonde face of Daphne Greengrass, grimacing at the ill-decorated room. "They said it was until they decided what colors we should have as a whole school."

"Yeah," Millicent Bulstrode added, coming up behind Daphne. "They're deciding purple or orange or salmon. Some others too, but I doubt they're any better," she rolled her eyes.

The girls, who had been talking directly to Pansy, looked to Ginny and Hermione, questions obvious in their eyes.

"The girls have suggested a sleepover," Pansy smirked. "How long has it been since we've had one of those?"

Daphne thought for a moment and said, "Three days ago."

Ginny and Hermione snickered.

"Well, it looks like it'll be a permanent sleepover, seeing as we're all in the same room," Millicent murmured.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.  
"They've given us one, giant room," Daphne sighed. "It has all of the girls from our year in it."

Ginny frowned. "I'm not in your year."

"Maybe you could convince one of the other girls to trade," Pansy considered it for a moment.

Ginny shrugged. "Or I could just _make_ someone move."

The girls were all glad that there wasn't an awkward situation between them. Of course, they'd never been friends and they played countless pranks on each other, (not to mention all of the insults and hexes sent towards the opposing houses!) but they were easily outgrowing that phase and becoming comfortable.

"Let's go upstairs," Hermione suggested.

Daphne and Millicent nodded, then they lead the other girls to their common room.  
"Here it is," Daphne sniffed.

The girls hadn't been exaggerating when they described the room. The majority of the colors were green and red, which was already Christmas colors. The edging of silver and gold made the girl think they'd walked into the place where Santa's elves might live.

They shared a grimace and glanced around for their trunks. Ginny helped Hermione look for hers.

Hermione's trunk was located beside Susan Bones and Daphne. She nodded. "Not bad."

"Yeah," Pansy frowned. "For you. I have Brown and Patil on either side of me."

The girls all patted Pansy on the back.  
"At least it's really spacious," Hermione smiled. And it was. Their new dorms looked the size of two of their old common rooms.  
"I wonder why we didn't have this for the girls already," Ginny mused. "It would've been great." She looked around and looked at each of the trunks. "Ooh! Romilda Vane! She is practically a year younger because she hangs out with them most. She'll trade with me." Ginny pulled out her wand, waved it while mumbling a few words under her breath, and her trunk was switched with Romilda Vane's.  
"Yeah," Millicent nodded. "I think that she's down there right now, so she should now know that you've switched."

Ginny grinned. "Good. So, our sleepover," she smirked.  
"We should think of all who will be there," Hermione murmured.

Ginny began to list names. "Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Tracey, and Jade are all of the Slytherins."

Hermione nodded. "Me, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender are the Gryffindors."

"Only four?" Pansy asked.  
Hermione shrugged. "We don't get it either."

"Alright," Daphne nodded. "The Ravenclaws are Padma, Mandy, Su, Lisa, and Orla."

"Who names their child Orla?" Millicent grimaced.

"My aunt," Daphne said, raising a brow to Millicent, who had the decency to blush.

"Alright," Pansy continued. "The Hufflepuffs are Hannah, Susan, Megan, Eleanor, and Laura."

"Twenty four girls," Millicent nodded.

"We need chocolate," Ginny said quickly.

"You read my mind Gryffin-er...Ginny," Daphne nodded.  
"You can go to the kitchens," Hermione nodded.

"The kitchens?" The three Slytherins simultaneously asked.  
"Yeah, Ginny will show you Daphne," Hermione nodded.  
"What's for drinks?" Millicent asked.

"Butterbeer?" Ginny suggested.

"It's not a Hogsmeade weekend though," Pansy shook her head.

"It doesn't mean Hogsmeade is closed," Hermione smirked. "You two can come with me."

"Alright, we need to tell the other girls," Ginny advised.

"It's only in the morning," Daphne noted. "We don't need to tell them until around lunchtime."

"Then we can meet back here," Millicent decided.

The other girls agreed and split up.

**~~~~~Ginny and Daphne~~~~~**

"So where are the kitchens?" Daphne asked, looking around as if she expected some sign that read, "kitchens" on it.

"All the way downstairs. The Hufflepuffs had it easy. They were on the bottom floor so they could easily get the food." Ginny looked at Daphne. "Are you disappointed that you aren't in Slytherin anymore?"

"A little," Daphne shrugged. "I meant I was someone who belonged somewhere. Now it's sort of unclear."

"I get it," Ginny nodded. "In Gryffindor, I knew who I was. In one, big group? Not so much."

"I wonder how they let the hat down," Daphne mused. "Sorry, you're fired from sorting children. Now it's job will be to sort out detentions to each teacher."

"I wonder how the teachers are taking it," Ginny pondered, quick to jump on the stairs before they left. "They were heads of houses, now they're just teachers. Who are we supposed to go to with problems?"

"We'll probably go to our old heads, but anyone new will go to professor Sprout. She's the nicest one," Daphne grinned.

"Or Flitwick, he's the pushover," Ginny remarked.

"True," Daphne nodded.  
They were finally at the kitchens and Daphne tried not to call Ginny insane for tickling a picture of fruit. When the little piece of fruit started to giggle, Daphne was a bit weirded out.  
"How on earth do you know about this place?" She inquired.

"I have horrifically smart brothers," Ginny smirked, opening the door.

"I agree," Daphne murmured, stepping inside behind Ginny.

**A:N/ Eh? Good? Bad? Let me know! :D**

**HeartForSoul**


	12. The Path to Honeyduke's

**A:N/ Okay, I know it's been for_ever_, but please don't abandon my fic! I've been _really_ busy!**

**I hope you like this! R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**

**Hermione, Pansy, Millicent**

"I'm not doing it and you can't make me," Millicent said firmly, shaking her head.

"Oh yes you are, and oh yes we can!" Pansy said, just as firm.

"It's really not that far!" Hermione called up gently. "See? You can hear us, and I'm willing to bet you can see us!"

"Only because Pansy's nose is large enough for me to see," Millicent snickered.

"Sort of like your arse?" Pansy deadpanned.

"Shut up, you two!" Hermione ordered.

"Just jump Millie," Pansy said, seeming to forget the nose remark. "We'll be here to catch you."

"Me and my enormous arse?" Millicent grumbled.

The girls had been like this for the last ten minutes. Hermione and Pansy had already gotten into the one-eyed witch passage and it'd closed several times, due to inactivity.

"Yes!" Pansy nodded. "Jump or I'll hex you and push you so you land on your face."

"Not the nose!" Millicent gasped, cupping her nose with both hands.

"Yep. So hurry it up!" Hermione said.

Millicent sat at the edge of the passage, she peeked over and quickly sat back. She peeked over again, quickly sitting back. She took a deep breath, held it in, and slid off.

Hermione, from natural reflex, jumped back. Pansy, held out her hands, helping to catch her friend while bruising her arm from lack of muscle.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized.

"Say that to my arm," Pansy muttered, rubbing her bicep.

Millicent grunted, "Let's just go."

"Fine, but leave your robes here. We don't want anyone calling about a couple of Hogwarts students not in school," Hermione directed.

"You seem to know what you're doing Granger," Pansy said, pulling off her robe.

"That's what she said," a voice echoed down the tunnel.

"Great," another voice said. "You made them catch us, you idiot!"

"You're the one still talking!" The first voice defended himself.

"Guys, let's be rational. You're _both_ idiots."

There was the sound of scuffling as the three mystery voices seemed to be in a small fight.

"Lumos," Hermione said, pointing her wand in the direction of the voices. She followed the tunnel along until she came to a stop in front of Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was on the ground, Theo's foot on his stomach as Adrian dropped dirt on his face to torture him.

"What are you three doing here?" Pansy asked, suspicious.

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrian asked, nonchalantly throwing the dirt aside and standing up slowly.

Blaise grunted. "Yeah.. they're trying to kill me without witnesses. Sorry ladies, looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Theo slid his foot from Blaise's torso and looked up at the girls, smirking. "And what would be your excuse ladies?"

Millicent smirked. "Sleepover."

The boys seemed to get dazed looks in their eyes about pillow fights, skimpy lingerie, and whipped cream desserts. Ahh.. the creative thoughts of a boy.

"Stop being boys," Pansy ordered.

The guys looked at each other, confused at how they would accomplish that, but their thoughts moved on when Hermione asked, "So, how is the moving in going?"

The guys all eyed each other and shrugged.

"Well..." Blaise started. "We all didn't get off to the best start."

_Blaise was eager to finally lie down after being awoken at six in the morning to an owl from his cousin who was eager to tell him all about her night. She'd obviously told the bird to make sure he wrote a letter back because his hand was pecked so much it bled._

_He didn't care what was going on when he got to the dorm. He was going to sleep. He walked up the steps of the new room, trying hard to ignore the repulsive colors._

_His eyes were on the verge of closing fully when he opened the door to, "AHHHH!"_

_His eyes snapped open and he ducked just in time for a lamp to whiz past his head. He looked back quick enough to duck again for the cage of an owl soon followed the lamp's path. _

_He looked around the room. Draco, Theo, Adrian, Crabbe and Goyle were all ducked behind their beds, which had been flipped to form some sort of barrier. The Gryffindors were the same way. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that were in the same room were currently trying to figure out how to escape this chaos. The __Ravenclaws had taken their mattresses and used them as shields as they slowly slid to the door._

_Blaise groaned. "Sonorus," he whispered, pointing his wand to his mouth. "Quiet!" He shouted. The Slytherins and Gryffindors that had previously been fighting, covered their ears quickly, hoping to avoid damage to their eardrums. Blaise discontinued the spell and looked around. "What the bloody hell is going on?"_

_Everyone started talking at once, but they quieted when Blaise started to put his wand to his mouth again. "Alright," Blaise groaned, eyes fluttering from lack of sleep. "Er... Smith!" Blaise pointed his wand at Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff, and demanded to know what had been going on._

_Smith's eyes were wide and his usually pale face currently seemed to match that of a ghost. "Er.. I believe Malfoy said something about sharing a room with people who had less money than a hag," he gulped, aware Malfoy's eyes were now on him. "Then Weasley blew up, turned as red a tomato and drew his wand out. Potter saw the exchange and hurried to stop Weasley from doing anything stupid."_

"_Oy!" Ron shouted. "How would he-"_

"_Quiet Weasley!" Blaise shouted, motioning for Zacharias to continue. _

"_Weasley calmed down, but Malfoy-" he cleared his throat, looking uneasily at Malfoy, who had his eyebrow raised, daring him to continue, "I mean... Then Pucey said some comment to-"_

_Adrian stood up quickly. "I didn't say a thing you dirty, little git. And I'll beat that into your head with a broom if you'd like." Adrian threatened._

_Zacharias' eyes got wider, if possible, and he said, "It was Malfoy. He made some comment about how if Potter and Weasley kept hanging out with the mud-er.. Granger they might bring her germs up here and that wasn't wanted at all." He continued, getting faster. "He said, 'if the... Granger came up here he'd have to burn his clothing for he didn't want some kind of disease from the filth touching it."_

"_That it?" Blaise asked, firmly._

_Zacharias nodded his head quickly. _

_Blaise glared at Malfoy. "A word, Draco?"_

"I have been meaning to ask you," Theo murmured. "What the hell did you say to him to scare him so badly?"

Blaise shrugged. "Just threatened to call his mother."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I don't get why Smith was trying to push the blame on me, when I am obviously a lot tougher than Malfoy."

"Yes, that teddy bear you've got screams of masculinity," Blaise smirked.

"Teddy bear?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Erm...uh...," Adrian stuttered. "Don't you girls have a sleepover to get ready for?"

"I totally forgot!" Pansy gasped. "Come on! Let's go!"

"We'll come with," Theo butted in. "Ya know.. who knows what goes on in Hogsmeade. What if you get mugged or something?"

Millicent shrugged. "I don't care if you come."

Hermione looked them over. "Fine, but take off your cloaks."

"Trying to get us out of our clothes, Granger?" Adrian smirked.

"That was the plan," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have things to do."

They followed the path to Honeyduke's cellar, quickly climbing in from the trap. Hermione heard footsteps and motioned for everyone to hide.

Pansy grabbed Millicent's arm and shoved her behind the staircase. Blaise took cover behind a large pile of cockroach clusters and Theo dove under a tower of jars filled with different types of chocolate. Hermione looked around for Adrian. He had already hidden, for she didn't see him at all. The footsteps were getting closer, but any hiding place she could see was already taken. Suddenly, an arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a dark room, and the mysterious person covered her mouth. "Don't scream, Granger," Adrian whispered. "He'll find us in a heartbeat."

Hermione nodded. Adrian had pulled her into a tiny little broom closet, so small only one person could sit down at a time. She gulped as she heard the same pair of feet leaving the cellar. She bit down on Adrian's hand and he let go with a small curse.

"I think he's gone," came Blaise's muffled voice.

"Me too," Pansy nodded.

"Where is Adrian and Gran-Hermione?" Theo asked, looking around.

Hermione pushed Adrian off of her, she'd been pulled quite snugly against him, and opened the door. "Right here," she breathed. "It's stuffy in there."

Adrian came out behind her and rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining. You didn't get caught, right?"

Hermione nodded and murmured a small, "Thanks."

"We should go," Blaise muttered, raising a brow at the two. "We need to hurry up so we can make it to lunch at least."

"Yeah, let's go," Hermione nodded. She took one last glance at Adrian before hurrying up the steps.


	13. What's in the Bag?

**A:N/ If you decided to stick with this fic, good for you! :) I'm sorry about the delay. I just can never seem to find a computer that wants to work for me. I already had a chapter going but my computer crashed. I couldn't even log on!**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this one! Thanks! :D**

**HeartForSoul**

* * *

Adrian groaned as the girls dragged the boys to yet _another_ store. "How do you continue to shop?"

"You lot all said that you wanted to come," Pansy reminded them, eyes widening at a large makeup counter.

"Offering the bags was really sweet though," Millicent grinned. "Unless they're too heavy and you want us to carry them?"

"Please! Heavy? Maybe for you! We could carry about a dozen more of these!" Blaise scoffed.

"Good because I just saw this great store..." Hermione said, to the boys, sharing a smirk the other two girls.

The boys all groaned.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Fine. We'll leave..." The boys all relaxed with relief. "After this store." The boys shared another groan.

* * *

**Daphne and Ginny**

"It's unusual," Ginny muttered as Daphne and her nursed the butterbeers they'd been given upon arrival.

"What is?" Daphne asked, curious as to Ginny's thoughts.

"Well, think about it. Yesterday, what would you have said if someone told you that you'd be chatting it up with a Gryffindor the next day?" Ginny smiled. "It's unusual," she repeated.

"You're right," Daphne nodded. "It _is_ unusual. I probably would've sent whoever it was to St. Mungo's."

The two laughed and Ginny nodded. "I know. Everything is different now because of this bet." Her eyes widened and she took another sip of her butterbeer, hoping against hope that Daphne hadn't heard her little slip up.

Daphne's bottle paused mid-way to her mouth. "Wait. What bet?" She asked, taken aback.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't say anything about a bet. I said..." She hurried to think of something. "I said that everything is different now because of the wet." She grimaced. That didn't even sound plausible to her.

"Mhmm," Daphne rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm a house elf," the blonde muttered sarcastically. "Explain, now."

"Why should I?" Ginny said, raising a brow challengingly.

"Maybe I could help you win?" Daphne offered.

Ginny paused and just as she was about to spill she stopped herself. "Why would you want us to win? You just said yourself that you'd probably never talk to a Gryffindor under civil terms."

"You're not a Gryffindor anymore," Daphne reminded the younger girl. "You're a... student. That's it. Why can't I help a fellow student? Besides, you need someone like me. Someone who knows how to lie considering you're not that great at it."

"How would you know?" Ginny asked.

"You said, 'us' when you were referring to the bet. Not only did you give out information that you're working with at least one other person, you confirmed that this bet was real," Daphne smirked, knowing she had Ginny.

"Fine. Well," Ginny started, "It was really late one night..."

* * *

**The Others**

Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, Adrian, Theo, and Blaise all finally made it back to Hogwarts, safe and sound, the boys carrying a good twenty bags.

"I don't even remember what is in here!" Theo groaned, dropping the bags to the ground and taking a seat in their new common room.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"I know!" Blaise grimaced. "You have things from _Deverish and Banges_, _Honeyduke's, Zonko's, Scravenshaft's, Jewels for several occasions, Wizard Gladrags, _and-"

Blaise was immediately cut off as Adrian, who had taken a seat beside Hermione on another couch, jumped up and cut him off. "Wait a second! We never went in _Wizard Gladrags_!"

"Yes we did," Pansy hurried to say.

"No, we didn't. I remember because you girls all decided that you needed to go to the lew and us guys would look at quidditch stuff while you were gone... What did you buy?" Blaise asked, plenty alert now.

"We just bought a top. You were there," Millicent agreed with Pansy.

"No, we weren't. Stop lying. Why would they lie about what they bought?" Theo asked the two guys.

Adrian's eyes zeroed in on Hermione, who was trying to discreetly take the bag upstairs. "They didn't want us to see what they bought because it's probably dirty!" His eyes widened as he jumped over the couch and chased Hermione.

She'd only made it to the fifth step before Adrian took a step on the second and the stairs turned into some sort of ramp. Not only did it bring Adrian tumbling down, Hermione went too, landing right on top of Adrian as she fell.

"You alright?" Adrian asked, rubbing his head from hitting the ground.

Hermione didn't say a word before she jumped right back up, bag still in her hand.

"Catch her Blaise!" Adrian called quickly.

Blaise smirked, grabbing Hermione around the waist. Just as he was about to take the bag from her hand she called out, "Millie, catch!"

The bag soared through the air and Millicent held out her hand, catching it swiftly. She began to run for the stairs when she was blocked by Theo, a smirk on his face.

"Pans!" She called, throwing the bag to her dark haired friend.

Pansy's fingers brushed the edge of the bag before it was intercepted by Adrian, who had recovered from his fall.

"Ha! I got it!" Adrian cheered.

The bag was then ripped from his hands but as he turned to protest his eyes widened and the blood drained from his face.

"I wonder what could cause such a loud...discussion. Whose bag is this?" The voice was cold and it belonged to one professor Snape.

Hermione bit her lip, but before she could answer, two voices said, "Mine."

Adrian and Pansy both looked at each other and back to professor Snape. "No, it's mine." They shared an annoyed glare.

Snape raised a brow at the two. "Let's just see, shall we?" He took a look inside the bag and his eyes widened. "Mr. Pucey, I sincerely hope these are not yours."

For the first time in several years Hermione and the rest of the group, witnessed Snape blushing.

"As I said before, they're mine," Pansy said, taking the bag away from the professor. "Thank you professor," she said, her smile was slipping and Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before she burst out laughing.

"Take them upstairs, Pans," Hermione snickered lightly.

Professor Snape, now seeming to realize Hermione was standing there and getting along with several Slytherins, furrowed his brows in confusion. He was about to comment when he looked between the Slytherins and Hermione, seeming to realize whose bag it _really_ was.

"I'll...just be leaving," Snape said, backing to the portrait hole. At that, he ran from the room.

* * *

**A:N/ The Good, the bad or the ugly?**

**So how many bags did the guys have to carry? What exactly does Ginny tell Daphne? How does Daphne plan on helping with this bet? Are the girls going to get any more heartbeats soon? Will Snape blush again? And what exactly was in that bag?**

**Find out soon! ;)**

**HeartForSoul**


	14. Author's Note

**A:N/ You don't have to tell me you hate me, I know. This is just an author's note. I have absolutely NO muse at the moment, but I would love some ideas for this fic. Pretty please? Even if I don't deserve it?**

**Thanks!**

**Sorry for being lame,**

**HeartForSoul**


End file.
